Crecer
by Roy-Daidouji
Summary: Sugimoto se marcha a Inglaterra, por casualidad Fumi se entera de esto, es hora de ver que tan fuerte es la promesa de olvidarla o mejor dicho que tan sincera.


_**Crecer  
><strong>_

Fumi caminaba bajo la sombra de los árboles, disfrutando de la calma que le regalaba la suave brisa de ese día de otoño, hasta que la conversación de las chicas que caminaban frente a ella llevó a sus oídos una sorpresiva noticia.

—Has escuchado que Sugimoto-sempai se va de intercambio.

—Sí, oí que se va a Londres cuando el año termine.

La brisa se detuvo, el vaivén de los arboles cesó y la danza de las hojas cayendo guardó silencio. Yasuko se iba, el dolor en su pecho le demostraba, con cada sordo latido rebosante de recuerdos, que aún no podía cumplirse a sí misma la promesa de dejarla atrás, ¿Acaso esperaba una despedida? Ella misma le había dejado en claro que no quería verla más, así que esta no vendría. Apresuró el paso a su casa; quería estar en su cuarto y olvidar lo que había escuchado, olvidar lo que había pasado, olvidarla a ella, o al menos, intentarlo.

Los días transcurrieron rápidos y efímeros sin verla uno sólo de ellos: la evitaba. Aunque Akira intentaba animarla por todos los medios, Fumi se encontraba distante a todo momento; en su mente aparecían imágenes fugaces, libros en estanterías de metal, lágrimas cayendo sobre un ramo de flores azules, una vela que súbitamente se apagaba.

Pocos días antes de las vacaciones de fin de año encontró en su casillero una nota, sus manos temblaron al ritmo de su estremecido corazón al reconocer la firma de su ex-novia; alzó la vista, volteó desesperadamente buscándola a su alrededor, quizás estuviera escondida esperando ver su reacción, pero solo las miradas de chicas desconocidas devolvían la suya. Sin poder esperar, huyó de aquel lugar tan poco íntimo en busca de un sitio más apropiado para conocer las palabras que había escrito aquella chica que le dio tantas esperanzas, sólo para quitárselas de manera cruel.

Encontró el refugio idóneo en una zona solitaria de la escuela a la sombra de dos grandes árboles que la protegían de miradas indiscretas. Sus dedos vacilaron al abrir lentamente la carta:

_Querida Fumi:_

_ Conociendo a las chicas de la escuela, probablemente te has enterado ya de mi viaje a Inglaterra, escribí esta carta para decirte adiós, aunque me pediste que me alejara, no pude disuadir a mi corazón de dirigirte estas palabras. _

"_Lo siento", no sé si lo hayas escuchado aquella vez dentro de la cueva, pero lo digo de nuevo: "lo siento mucho"; siento no haber sido la novia que esperabas, siento no haber sido esa persona especial que necesitabas, siento aun más el no haberme dado cuenta de que pude haberlo sido y no quise._

_ Tú conoces mi historia, al menos un poco, sabes que alguien por largo tiempo fue dueño de mi amor, alguien a quien no tenía permitido amar. Tontamente ignoré las señales que el mundo me daba y me lancé al cielo con alas de cera, e inevitablemente caí. Fue doloroso, pero sé que no soy la primera ni la última persona que arriesga todo por amor. ¿Lo entiendes Fumi? _

_ Después de eso jamás pensé emprender de nuevo el vuelo, pero te conocí, y contra todas mis esperanzas me sanaste, con tu delicada y dulce personalidad, tu hermoso rostro y tu bello corazón que siempre se abrió por completo para recibirme._

_ Pero aún con todo ese amor, aún bebiendo el dulce néctar de tu ser, la hiel del pasado se negaba a abandonar mi cuerpo, te lastime, como tú lo dijiste fue mi egoísmo el que te hirió, desprecié las puertas del paraíso que se abría ante mí, no soporte la belleza, la blancura, lo rechace todo, tan acostumbrada estaba a mi oscuridad._

_ Tiempo me costó comprenderlo todo, tiempo me costó madurar, pero al final logré cerrar aquella etapa en mi vida, entonces me di cuenta de mis errores, me di cuenta de todo aquello a lo que había renunciado e intenté recuperarlo, pero era ya demasiado tarde, oportunidades tan maravillosas no suelen ocurrir con frecuencia._

_ No te reprocho nada, sería tonto de mi parte, tú te comportaste como debías hacerlo, te agradezco tus palabras, incluso las de desprecio, fueron sinceras, necesarias para acabar de ver la realidad, para darme cuenta de que en este mundo existen más personas aparte de mí, que yo no soy el único ser capaz de sentir amor y dolor._

_ Ahora me doy cuenta de que Te Amo, perdona si la declaración te es incomoda o molesta, pero irme sin abrirte mi corazón, como algún día tu lo hiciste, sería imperdonable, y es que sólo es hasta el momento de la despedida que por fin comprendo que después de todo, te amé, que después de todo te amo. _

_ Mañana me iré, seguiré tu consejo, espero "crecer". Adiós _

_Yasuko Sugimoto._

Las lágrimas avanzaron lentamente por su mejilla, un pequeño ejército de gotas suicidas buscando terminar su vida arrojándose por el acantilado de su barbilla. Algunas cayeron sobre la hierba, otras cuantas en la carta. Fumi permaneció largo rato inmóvil, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol desprovisto de toda hoja.

Al día siguiente, Fumi despertó o más bien se levantó, no había dormido en toda la noche, lágrimas secas marcaban dolorosamente sus sábanas, su almohada y su rostro. A lo lejos la voz de su madre la llamaba a desayunar, ella bajó las escalaras con pasos pesados y vacíos. A la mitad del camino se detuvo abruptamente, dudó por un instante antes de subir con prisa a su habitación, cómo pudo encontró la manera de vestirse y salió corriendo de su casa sin excusarse; el primer taxi que apareció en el camino recibió órdenes de llevarla al aeropuerto con urgencia. Mientras los edificios pasaban presurosos frente a sus ojos los recuerdos en su mente los acompañaban en su carrera.

Al llegar a su destino pago con prisa, voló por las salas de espera preguntando por los vuelos con destino a Londres. Exhausta y sin aliento, recorría el lugar con desesperación hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una hermosa chica de cabello corto.

—¿Fumi qué haces aquí? —exclamó la sorprendida joven.

—Yo. . ., yo tenía que verte. —dijo Fumi intentando recobrar el aliento

—Pero mi vuelo sale ya, debo irme.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte ir, lo que pasa es que yo. . . —Fumi dudó un instante antes de exclamar con prisa evitando perder el valor que la había traído hasta aquí— yo te amo.

Sugimoto abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, su respuesta tardo en llegar, permitiéndole al silencio aparecer, aunque no era incómodo, sus miradas se encontraron tomándose el tiempo necesario para expresarse aquello que las palabras no podían.

—Gracias —una delicada sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Yasuko— ahora me iré tranquila, por primera vez he hecho algo bien.

—Pero. . . —Fumi intento replicarle— esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

—Debo irme, ya no hay marcha atrás —dijo abrazando repentinamente a Fumi deslizando sus dedos entre su fino cabello.

—No quiero —las lágrimas brotaron cual cascada en sus ojos, aferrando con mayor fuerza a la chica en sus manos, deseando retenerla una eternidad a su lado.

—Yo tampoco, pero aunque sea doloroso, ambas tenemos que seguir nuestros caminos por separado, y crecer ¿lo recuerdas? —Yasuko abrazó a Fumi con la misma fuerza.

—Sí, yo dije eso, pero tengo miedo.

—También yo, pero es algo que debemos hacer, no sé que me espere allá, no sé qué te espere aquí. Solo sé que en este momento yo te amo. . .

—Y yo a ti —Fumi no pudo contenerse de interrumpirla.

—Es por eso que debemos seguir adelante, por favor no pierdas esa fortaleza tuya que mantienes oculta incluso de ti misma. Quiero que camines, quiero que vivas, quiero que ames. Yo también quiero hacerlo. Ahora comenzamos un nuevo camino, si en el encontramos a alguien más será maravilloso. Podremos aprender de cada experiencia a la que nos enfrentemos, de cada momento que disfrutemos. Porque así es la vida, en constante cambio, de nosotras depende que hacer con esos cambios. Piensa que quizás, al final de esa senda, podremos reunirnos de nuevo, entonces todo será mejor, tú, yo, nosotras.

—¿Entonces te irás? —Fumi tomo fuerza de las palabras de Yasuko y comenzó a relajarse.

—Sí, pero ya no llores, déjame verte sonreír una vez más. —Fumi secó sus lágrimas, sus labios dibujaron la más bella sonrisa que Sugimoto hubiera visto— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor más?

—Si —dijo ella con tímida voz.

—¿Te podría robar otro beso? Como aquella ocasión en la biblioteca.

—Si me lo preguntas entonces no es ro. . .

Adivinando cual sería la respuesta, Yasuko aproximó sus labios a los de Fumi, robándole el último beso.


End file.
